Gundam Wing: La vida está hecha de pequeñas batallas
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Secuela de /La vida está hecha de Trozos/
1. Chapter 1

**La vida está hecha de pequeñas batallas.  
**

 **Capítulo 1  
**

 **Por DarkCryonic**

 **/**

Contempló con indiferencia los papeles frente a él. Chang y sus intentos por volverlo una herramienta de Preventer estaban siendo cada vez más creativas. Rascó el costado de su cabeza mientras leía las hojas acodando su brazo en el escritorio del chino, tratando de parecer interesado.

 **-No me dirás que no es una idea interesante** … —Dijo el antiguo 05 mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre el pecho tratando de verse seguro.

Bajó los ojos nuevamente a la segunda hoja mientras trataba de no imaginar la cara de Duo al enterarse de las nuevas ideas de los jefes del chino.

 **-Interesante?**

 **-Tú y yo sabemos que esta paz no se mantiene sola...**

Heero apoyando ambas manos en el escritorio se echó hacia atrás volviendo a descansar la espalda en el respaldo. Alejándose de las hojas y las nuevas imágenes que afloraron en su cabeza.

 **-Y empezar todo de nuevo…-** Dijo por lo bajo mientras analizaba lo que había leído.

 **-Necesito que estemos dentro de esto... es la única forma de asegurar de que no se salga de las manos...  
**

Heero se pone de pie, provocando que el chino también lo haga, esperando una respuesta que le dé indicios de lo que le pasa por la cabeza al otro... Hasta que nota esa mirada.

 **-Ni si quiera lo pensarás, ¿verdad?-** Insiste. **  
**

 **-No es para esto que hicimos lo que hicimos… Chang.  
**

 **-Pero si no estamos pendiente quizás tendríamos que volver a ser lo que .**..- Dijo por lo bajo Chang al ver salir al antiguo 01 por la puerta.

 **DC**

22 de Mar. de 16


	2. Chapter 2

**La vida está hecha de pequeñas batallas.  
**

 **Capítulo 2  
**

* * *

 **Por DarkCryonic**

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa se encontró con Duo tomando una cerveza mientras miraba televisión. Tuvo unas locas ganas de tirarse a su lado y empezar a quejarse de Chang, del gobierno, de las personas inútiles. Pero su personalidad no le daba esa libertad, aunque sólo fuera a verlo Duo.

Pasó de largo a la cocina por un par de aspirinas, que tragó con toda la intención de que además de quitarle el dolor, le causaran amnesia… pero dudaba que lo último fuera a pasar. Más cuando encontró al trenzado mirándolo con seriedad desde la puerta.

 **-¿Qué te hizo ahora?—** Preguntó mientras ponía los brazos en jarra.

 **-Las personas no aprenden.-** Dijo caminando hacia él. **  
**

 **-Específica.  
**

 **-Vendrías conmigo a volar un lugar por los aires...?-** Murmuró mientras abrazaba a Duo y apretaba su rostro en su cuello. **  
**

 **-Y supongo que no lo dice de forma literal, ¿verdad?**

 **-Están construyendo nuevos prototipos... Chang quiere que nos unamos y supervisemos.**

 **-Mierda... -** Murmuró Duo apretujando a su alicaído compañero. — **Deja que le cuente a Quatre...**

* * *

DC

22 de Marzo de 2016


	3. Chapter 3

**LA VIDA ESTÁ HECHA DE PEQUEÑAS BATALLAS**

CAPÍTULO 3

POR DC

….

Quatre no había sabido muy bien cómo enfrentar la cara de frustración de Duo. Éste había entrado en su oficina con ímpetu, se había dejado caer sentado frente a él y había empezado a hablar hasta por los codos mientras sus brazos se movían en el aire acompañados de su trenza un poco revuelta.

 **-En resumen, Q amigo, matemos a Chang. Es una mala influencia para mi Heero. Cada vez que lo llama a su oficina le mete ideas locas de dominación mundial, y no puedo permitir eso. No ahora que vivimos tranquilos como los demás.** —Concluyó el trenzado antes de empinarse un gran vaso de agua para relajar su garganta seca.

- **Veo que ya te enteraste sobre los rumores sobre nuevo armamento…** -Intervino el rubio.

 **-No creo que sean solo rumores. Chang no suele exagerar. Además siempre hemos sabido que hay naciones que no se van a quedar tranquilas y pacíficas mientras algunos se enriquecen a costa de la supuesta paz…—** Dijo Duo mirándolo con concentración.

 **-¿Qué piensa Heero de todo esto?**

 **-Pues quiere matarlos a todos y ¿volver a pasar domingos en paz?—** Dijo Duo incómodo.- **No lo sé muy bien. Sabes que es capaz de involucrarse de nuevo de lleno si cree que es necesario, pero por otro lado, ya no es el mismo de siempre, no somos los mismo. Estaríamos sacrificando demasiado.**

 **-Entiendo…**

 **-Es hora de que otros tomen nuestros sitios. —** Agregó Duo. — **La vida tiene que ser justa alguna vez**.

 **-¿Y qué harás si él decide involucrarse?—** Duo se sorprendió.

- **Amarrarlo a la cama y poner un gran candado. —** Respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos y evitaba la mirada directa del rubio.

 **-No esperaba menos. Investigaré el asunto y cuando tenga más información te la comunicaré.**

…..

Cuando Duo volvió al departamento, se encontró con Heero tirado en el sofá viendo televisión, pero con su laptop sobre su estómago a la que parecía dedicarle a mitad de su atención. Duo suspiró resignado. Quizás ya tendría que estar buscando el candado más grande del mercado.

8 abril 2018.


	4. Chapter 4

**LA VIDA ESTÁ HECHA DE PEQUEÑAS BATALLAS**

CAPÍTULO 4

POR DC

Heero no había escuchado a Duo llegar, fue demasiado tarde cuando vio que su laptop desapareció de entre sus manos y fue reemplazada por el trenzado que se le quedó mirando fijo, sentado sobre su vientre con los brazos en jarra.

 **-¿Qué hice?—** Preguntó ya medio acostumbrado que gran parte de los enojos de su pareja se debían a él y sus desubicaciones en el mundo.

 **-Aún nada. Pero antes de que cometas el primer error irreparable, me veo en la obligación de detenerte. —** Respondió acomodándose sobre él para ver televisión.- **\- ¿Dónde está el gato?**

 **-Durmiendo en su gaveta preferida en el cuarto. –** Respondió Heero apretujándolo para que no saliera disparado a salvar su ropa de las malas intenciones del gato.

 **-Heero, suéltame…**

 **-Quédate aquí. Así puedes evitar que tome malas decisiones como la última vez que me tocó elegir pizza. —** Agregó acomodándolo con facilidad.

 **-Pero el gato…**

 **-Tu ropa está a salvo. Le pedí que se comportara. Y ya sabes que es muy obediente.**

 **-Pero es un gato… Es rebelde por naturaleza…-** Heero río levemente **.-¡Qué! Aun con eso de que parezco gato.** –Río aún más. — **Te odio… Ni creas que por tenerme aquí todo apretujado no me vengaré después.**

 **-Ajá.**

 **-Lo digo en serio.**

 **-Lo sé.**

 **-Te odio.**

 **-Ajá.**

 **-Quiero pizza con doble queso. No vayas a equivocarte de nuevo.**

 **-No caeré en ese terrible error de nuevo.**

 **-Eso espero. Ahora apretújame más que tengo frío.**

 **-A su orden.**

…

 **DC**


End file.
